hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Place Hold
'''Place Hold '''is the fifty-seven episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Many of the ReyDel have been injured as many of the security have been breached by Ferry Baker and his gang. Ferry goes into Decker Mills, the leader of the company that he owns, as Ferry injuries him and kill him with his brutal forces with him breaching a lot of money and stealing it for a plan that he had in mind. Nathan and Natalie sees with a News Reporter reporting about the incident. They investigate the death of Ferry Baker, as others that work with him are sad and upset. Nathan tracks with his Cybernetics, of how did the crime work, first, men breach into the main door, as Ferry Baker was typing. Next, One of Ferry's gang approach Ferry and attacked him with the prints they enter to find money. Lastly, Ferry killed Ferry with the gas that he couldn't breathe, as he was killed by it. Nathan knows Ferry is behind all of this, as Natalie knows Ferry's next company target is, Impres Hold company, as he is going after Jacob Ramsay. Nathan and Natalie get support from Doctor Oswald, as she tracks them that Ferry and his gang are already there, as they about to breach inside of the room. Nathan and Natalie get there on time, as they battle many of Ferry's men, as Jacob Ramsay hides to get away with his car, as Ferry couldn't find him, after fending off Nathan and Natalie. They got to Jacob Ramsay, as Natalie calls for Sanders and Providence to protect him, at all costs as they going after Ferry Baker. Jacob is not happy that he lost some of his money to him. Nathan vows to find him before he steals more and hurting many companies. Ferry Baker has a new improved suit, that he can use to attack other companies and become unstoppable. He targeted the third company, which is the QA Company, that is owned by Collin Sanders, Connor Sanders's brother. He was called by Nathan to help save his brother. Nathan, Natalie, and Sanders go to another country in the East. Sanders saves his brother, Colin, as Nathan is worried that could be easy, as Baker appears with his suit. He uses it to attack Nathan, Natalie and Connor Sanders, as reinforcements of Providence including Rico Salvador, as Ferry is surrounded but defeat all of them, as Nathan and Natalie battle him in a long fight, as he nearly defeated Natalie by injuring her, Nathan discover his weak points and defeated Ferry suits and destroying it for good. Ferry is injured but Nathan leaves for Natalie's Providence to arrest him, as Other companies are happy that they are safe. Nathan sees that Natalie is okay, as she is happy that Nathan works with her more like the old days when they use to fight each other, when the kids. Natalie and Nathan get back to their HQ, as they race, first, to see who gets back before the brief. They did, as the sky sees them flying together. Episode Moments * Ferry killed Decker, one of the leader of the companies * Nathan and Natalie protect the other companies and defeated Ferry Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Decker Mills (K.I.A) * ReyDel Company * Will Chill * News Reporter * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Jacob Ramsay * Conor Sanders * Colin Sanders * QA Company * Providence Unit * Rico Salvador Villain * Ferry Baker * Ferry's Gang Links Trivia * Nathan and Natalie use to remember the old days, when they were kids * Nathan remembers his father being framed for killing Cain, as he told Nathan, when he was young * Connor Sanders mentioned about his brother, about working at the company, ages ago * Will Chill reports about news, even Providence arrives, here * Ferry Baker injury and killed many, as Nathan doesn't like him Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason